


Corn Dogs & Private Islands

by UninspiredPoet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Sometimes Lena Luthor can go a little overboard when it comes to the people she cares about. She just happens to care about Kara...a lot.Enough to surprise her with a private island get-away and a bedroom equipped with red sun lamps.((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))





	Corn Dogs & Private Islands

Lena’s eyes fell towards her phone as it vibrated in her hand. She could almost feel Kara’s gaze on her as she drew in a slow breath and weighed her options. She’d promised. She’d promised this vacation was going to be about them. It was only a week. Just a week away from their never-ending lists of responsibilities. Kara had just as much to tear herself away from as she did, after all. 

She caught Kara looking like she knew she would for a split second before the other woman turned back to the bag she’d been unpacking quickly. 

“It’s okay, you know. You can answer if you need to.” Kara didn’t allow any disappointment to slip into her voice. She would never purposely cause Lena any unnecessary guilt. She even offered her a smile as she looked back up at her. A smile that lit up the entire cabana. 

One that was so infectious and radiant that Lena relaxed almost immediately and placed her phone down on the bedside table. “All I need is a week with you all to myself.” 

Whatever that call had been about paled in comparison to the almost silly smile that spread across Kara’s face. 

“And a helicopter ride to a private island?” Kara responded as she placed the shirt she’d been fiddling with down on the dresser she was standing near. 

Lena’s eyes glinted mischievously for a moment before they fell when she finally broke and smiled. “No more complaining. We’re here. It’s too late.” 

Kara sighed and shook her head as she crawled across the bed and righted herself in front of Lena so she could hold the sides of her face in her hands. “Ridiculous.” But that gentle jab was softened even more by a kiss against Lena’s forehead. “I wish you would have let me help with the rental.” 

Lena winced visibly and Kara’s smile faded into a more serious expression. “It’s not a rental, is it?”

“No. It’s not.” 

“You bought an island.” 

“Maybe?” 

Kara stared at Lena almost blankly for a beat and then looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen in a daze. “That’s a lot, Lena.” She finally said once she managed to gather her thoughts enough to speak. “You know you don’t need to do things like this for me, right? I don’t love you for your money.”

“I know that,” Lena replied as she stroked some of Kara’s hair behind her ear until the other woman managed to look at her, again. “You deserve a vacation. We deserve a place to get away to. You deserve this. Do you believe me?” 

Kara was stuck somewhere between the sudden intensity of Lena’s gaze and absolutely not believing her. As if she could sense that fact, Lena pulled her in gently and brushed their lips together. “Believe me. You deserve all the most wonderful things, Kara. Let me spoil you now and then.” 

If that look Lena had given her hadn’t thrown her, the tenderness of that kiss and the sensation of Lena’s low murmur against her lips certainly did. 

“Besides, I had always assumed you were much more taken with my tits than my money.” 

“Lena!” The name came out in a whine as Kara’s cheeks darkened visibly and warmed beneath Lena’s hands. There wasn’t much Lena could do, then, but laugh. 

“It’s just us, babe. You can admit it. We’ve been together for months.” Lana was stroking along the sides of Kara’s neck, now, as she stopped trying to fight against the smile that was, by now, making her cheeks hurt. 

“They’re nice,” Kara mumbled as she pouted in a way that was more adorable than anything else. 

Lena managed a frown, then, as she took a step closer so their hips were pressed together. “Just nice?” 

Kara’s eyes lifted to the ceiling of the cabana, then - picking out the details of the woodgrain in the beams of the ceiling as Lena toyed with the hem of her shirt and tried not to laugh again. 

“They’re literally the best ones I’ve ever seen. Okay?” 

“Thank you.” 

Lena bumped Kara gently, then - just enough to get her attention as she wrapped her arms around her and stroked along her back. Kara knew by now when Lena wanted a hug - and it was, honestly, one of her favorite things in the world. Especially the way Lena leaned into her the minute she wrapped her arms around her in return. 

“It’s beautiful.” Kara murmured against the dark silk of Lena’s hair. “You deserve it, too. I’m going to make you take vacations more often from now on.” 

“Damn.” Lena murmured against Kara’s shoulder.

“You played yourself.” Kara’s lips curled into a smile as she said it and Lena nodded in agreement. “And you’re sleepy. I can tell.” 

“We haven’t even had dinner,” Lena argued quietly before pulling back and glancing down at the way Kara caught the tips of her fingers with her own just before she could move away from her entirely. “What’s wrong?” 

“What’re we having?” Kara’s brows lifted curiously as she asked - and Lena twined their fingers together to lead her towards the kitchen. 

“The chef isn’t coming until tomorrow, but the fridge is stocked.” 

Kara narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the fridge as they stopped in front of it and Lena opened the first door to pull out a wrapped salad and sit it aside for herself on the counter. ‘Filled with disappointment’ would have been an understatement for Kara. That was until Lena opened the freezer and reached in for a box of corn dogs. 

“Are you proposing to me?” Kara asked in stunned amazement as Lena reached past her to turn the oven on to pre-heat. 

“With corn dogs?” Lena asked as she began opening the box and eyeing its contents warily. “No, but when I do propose to you - if that’s your standard - I’m sure I’ll exceed any and all expectations. Would you check the pantry for me? I asked them to leave a box of...Kraft Dinner.”

Kara was beside herself when she opened the cabinet Lena had gestured to and found the little blue and yellow box. Lena hadn’t been expecting to be lifted into her arms and spun around in the middle of the kitchen holding a handfull of corn dogs - but here they were. 

Kara’s favorite part of the entire trip, so far, was watching Lena remove the packet of cheese powder from the box with a furrow between her brows. 

“You’ve never made mac and cheese,” Kara observed as she leaned against the counter with her arms across her chest. “That’s adorable.” 

“I can figure it out.” Lena murmured as she flipped the box over to read the directions with all the focus Kara had ever seen her put into even her more dangerous projects. Kara knew she was serious when she used the hair tie around her wrist to pull her hair up into a quick, messy bun to get it out of the way. If Kara wasn’t so used to how beautiful Lena was, she might have been embarrassed at how intently she caught herself watching her girlfriend do something as simple as tie back her hair. 

Not that she always watched her do that for the most innocent reasons...

There was always a warm undercurrent of love when she was with Lena, but moments like these were when she could feel it most. Quiet, rare little pockets of time when they could just be with each other. Kara could have helped her, of course. She’d made it more times than she could count. But that wasn’t what Lena wanted. 

So, while Lena stirred the pasta bubbling away on the stove-top, Kara moved around her to get the corn dogs in the oven and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. “Thank you, Lena. I know this is killing you.” 

Lena turned her head just enough to catch a glimpse of Kara from the corner of her eye - just before the other woman’s lips pressed behind her ear and lingered there for a moment. 

“We’re on vacation and I’m allowed to spoil you, remember?” Lena asked as Kara finally moved enough to kiss her cheek - a kiss Lena tilted her head into. A familiar, comfortable gesture. “Besides, you need your energy for after dinner.”

“I don’t need dinner to have...oh.” 

Lena didn’t have to look at Kara to know she was blushing again, but she did anyway. “I’m sorry I keep picking on you.” She murmured as Kara sighed quietly against her neck. 

“S’fine.” Kara mumbled in response. “Make it up to me after dinner.” 

Lena moved the pot off the burner, then, and turned to face Kara as she gathered some of the material of the front of her shirt in her hands and drew her closer. “Vacation Kara is feisty.” Lena said as she nudged gently at the other woman’s jaw with the bridge of her nose until Kara tilted her chin up for her. “We can just skip dinner, you know.” For a moment, Lena chased away any possible protests on Kara’s part by trailing her lips along her throat. “Then I don’t have to watch you eat the least nutritionally sound meal I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

Kara would’ve probably laughed if she weren’t pressing into the too-soft attention Lena was giving her neck. “It’s okay. You can admit you’d rather see me eat something else.” Kara’s light-hearted flirtation shifted into a quiet, breathy groan as Lena sank her teeth into the skin she’d been kissing and gave a gentle tug - just enough for Kara to really feel it, even if they both knew there wouldn’t be a mark there. 

“I like Vacation Kara.” Lena replied. “But unfortunately that would mean I’ve slaved over a hot stove for no reason, so I need you to eat something else, first. Even if it only closely resembles food.” 

Reluctantly, Kara took a step back so Lena could turn back around and finish what she’d been doing. It was hard not to interfere - hard to ignore the exposed skin of Lena’s neck and the way she rolled her sleeves up her arms. She managed it, though. She even found silverware for them and plated Lena’s salad for her by the time Lena placed her own much more appetizing plate down on the kitchen counter for her. 

It wasn’t a formal affair, to say the least. They both sat at the counter next to each other while they ate. Kara even convinced Lena to try a bite of Kraft Dinner. It wasn’t her favorite, to say the least - but it had made Kara smile, so it was worth it. 

Eventually, Lena was carrying their dishes to the sink and Kara was moving behind her to help her clean up. Unfortunately - or maybe not so unfortunately - cleaning up didn’t last long before Kara was turning her around and lifting her onto the kitchen counter like it was nothing. This was something that still gave Lena a thrill in the form of a tingle that ran up her spine as Kara stood against the counter between her legs and stroked along her thighs. 

“You know what it does to me when you pick me up like that.” Lena said quietly, though she certainly wasn’t complaining. Her hands were still dripping from the dishwater she’d been running, but Kara didn’t care. 

“Maybe.” 

“You’re turning into such a tease.” Lena complained quietly as Kara pulled her hips closer to the edge of the counter and to herself. Before they could get too carried away, though, Lena reached for the dish towel nearby and dried her hands quickly before tossing it to the side and looping her arms loosely around Kara’s neck. 

“I’m learning from the best.” Kara said in response, which resulted in Lena smiling in that wonderful way that came with a scrunch of her nose. 

“I have no intention of teasing you tonight.” Lena argued as she kissed the tip of Kara’s nose, and then her lips. “Take me to bed. I brought something for us.” 

Her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist as she was carried, effortlessly, towards the bedroom and then slowly, reluctantly released - though Kara’s hands lingered along her sides before she placed a hand on the other woman’s chest. 

“I wish you could see the way you look at me when you want me.” Lena murmured as the mood between them shifted into something more serious. 

“Am I that obvious?” It seemed like just yesterday when Kara had stopped having to put so much effort into hiding that. Sometimes, she still wasn’t used to being open about it. It was easier when they were alone like this, of course. Maybe that’s what had Kara so worked up. The knowledge that there was no one around to see how utterly helpless she was when she was with Lena. How uncontrollably she gravitated towards her. 

“Sometimes.” Lena admitted as she began to guide Kara’s shirt up her stomach - letting the palms of her hands graze firm, tanned skin as they went. “And then I think back to when we first met. I think about all the times it was there and I didn’t see it. So maybe you aren’t that obvious, or maybe we were both oblivious. I’m just glad I can touch you whenever I want, now.” The shirt was pulled over Kara’s head, then, and Lena’s fingertips trailed around her back towards the hooks that held her bra on. 

Kara, as shy as she had been about certain aspects of their relationship, wasn’t necessarily shy about her body. If anything - she was almost proud of Lena’s lingering gazes and touches as her clothes fell, piece by piece, to the mahogany floors. 

“Not fair.” Kara murmured as Lena hooked her fingertips into the band of her underwear against the lines that cut down above her hips. 

“What’s not fair?” Lena was a bit breathless, now. The pale skin of her cheeks and chest flushed. 

“Our levels of...clothedness.” The corners of Kara’s lips curled as Lena’s fingertips retreated from her underwear and curled against the warm skin of her stomach. 

“Right.” Lena replied with a little laugh before she began undressing herself. Kara stopped her once her shirt was off, though, by reaching for her hands and bringing them each to her lips to kiss in turn. 

“Let me help.” 

Lena faltered for a moment at the slight husk in Kara’s voice, but she gladly relented. Even more gladly, when Kara’s lips began finding the freckles that dusted her chest. She got caught up more quickly than she’d thought she would when she realized they’d been making their way towards the bed, and she pulled Kara’s head up with a gentle tug of her hair. 

“Wait here. I brought something” 

Lena licked her lips and shook her head as she patted Kara’s chest before turning away from her. She’d never gotten so lost in someone, before. Not like she did with Kara. Her mind was still a muddle of heated thoughts as she finally took her first steps. 

Kara nodded and bounced on her heels as she stood where she’d been told while Lena rustled through one of the bags they still hadn’t unpacked all the way. Her eyes widened when they settled on a bundle of leather straps and buckles along with a toy Lena was now holding. 

“Shit.” Kara whispered under her breath as Lena walked back over to her with all the confidence of a strutting peacock only ten times more gorgeous. “Lena…” 

Lena only smiled softly as she moved to sit on the foot of the bed and gestured for Kara to come closer. “Come here. I’ll help you.” 

Kara swallowed against the dryness in her mouth as she approached until Lena reached out for the back of her thigh to hurry her a bit. “Don’t be so nervous.” She admonished gently as she placed a single, gentle kiss to the other woman’s hip. 

Kara nodded weakly and kept still for Lena as she began buckling the contraption in place, though the slow stroking over her thighs definitely helped soothe her nerves somewhat. 

“Do I look as dumb as I think I do?” Kara asked when Lena finally leaned back to admire her handywork. 

Lena shook her head softly as her lips parted and her eyes slowly lifted to meet Kara’s. “No, not at all.” She replied as she gave the harness a gentle tug. “You’re so hot it hurts.” 

Kara didn’t know how much she agreed with that. Not until Lena wrapped a hand around the girth of the toy at its base and ran her thumb along the length of it and over the tip while Kara stared, dumbfounded. 

“God. How are you real?” 

Lena grinned uncontrollably in response to that question, and her teeth glinted in the light of the bedroom. She shook her head dismissively, though, and leaned in to kiss the soft skin beneath Kara’s navel. “How are you?” 

“I’m scared I might hurt you.” Kara admitted suddenly, tracing the sharp line of Lena’s jaw with her fingertips until the other woman lifted her head to look at her. 

“You won’t. You never have.” Lena reassured with all the certainty in the world. 

“I know. I know, but I...I can’t feel this. Like.”

Lena kept up her attention to Kara’s stomach as she reached blindly for a little device sitting next to her on the bed and the light in the room suddenly shifted. Kara might not have known what was going on had Lena not delivered a firm bite just above her hip that she _felt_. She felt the sharp sting and the soothing warmth of Lena’s tongue that came after. Red Sun lamps? Had she really? 

“Is...is this why you bought this place?” Kara asked - finding herself suddenly short of breath. 

“So that you could fuck me on our vacation without having to worry? Without having to constantly measure yourself with me?” Lena asked as she leaned back on the bed with her pants undone and her chest on full display. “Yes. That was a big part of it.” 

Lena kept her eyes trained on Kara as she slid her pants down her own legs, dragging her underwear along with them before she pushed herself further back on the bed and patted the place next to her. 

Kara moved to sit down and leaned close as Lena reached for her - for the kiss she wanted and that Kara desperately needed. “Let go with me.” Lena murmured against her lips before catching the bottom one in her teeth and giving it a gentle tug. “I trust you, Kara. Implicitly.” There was a pause, then, as Kara finally began moving over Lena to rest her hips between their legs, effectively trapping the toy between them. Lena lifted her thighs to trap Kara there and squeeze her between them as she hooked her ankles behind her back for a moment before letting them slide back down. “I like it rough. Okay?” 

Kara nodded and reached down to knead Lena’s thigh in her hand as she panted softly against the sensitive place where Lena’s ear met her jaw. She was almost beside herself. She almost couldn’t think. She wasn’t poetic at the best of times, but now...

“Do...uh. Do we need-”

“Lube?” Lena asked with a breathless laugh before taking Kara’s hand and guiding it between her legs to the ample wetness there. “No.” 

Kara gasped and Lena’s smile faded as she dug her nails into Kara’s side when two of her fingers slipped past the wetness and into her deeply. 

That was when Kara lifted her head so she could see the expression on Lena’s face when her eyes first began to shut and her mouth fell open when a soft moan caught in her throat. She could have kept going like this forever - stroking into the tensing, wet heat that surrounded her fingers as Lena grasped at her sides and her arms - had Lena not reached a trembling hand between them to join Kara’s hand with her own. She gathered some of the wetness glistening over her own skin and Kara’s fingers and began slicking it around the tip of the toy she was wearing. 

“That’s...uh…” 

Lena pressed her thumb against the tip of the toy when she heard the faint tremor in Kara’s voice as she lifted herself up on to better see what Lena was doing. 

“Do you like that?” Lena murmured in a soft, throaty tone. 

Kara didn’t need to answer. She absolutely liked this. Besides, she wasn’t sure she’d have been able to answer if she wanted to when Lena began guiding the toy lower, moving Kara’s hips along with it. 

She’d been frozen for a moment, but when Lena gasped quietly when she shifted her hips forward, Kara finally replaced the other woman’s hand with her own. She sank into her slowly. She could feel the resistance and the tightness now that her strength was more manageable. She could definitely feel Lena’s fingertips digging into her ass to pull her in until her hips were pinning Lena’s against the bed. 

Kara wasn’t sure if Lena needed a minute to adjust, but she sure did - so she lowered herself as she freed her hand from between their bodies and took a moment to appreciate Lena’s quiet, breathless murmurs against her ear. 

“You feel so good.” 

Kara nodded her agreement. Lena felt good, too. Especially when she was beneath her stroking her sides and shifting her hips like she was right now. 

“So good. Do you know that? But please don’t stop.” 

“I won’t.” Kara murmured as her lips grazed the corner of Lena’s mouth before she drew her hips back gasped quietly when Lena let out a noise she’d never heard before. It was almost a whimper, yet insistant hands pulled her back in. 

She kept up that rhythm at first. Anything to find that noise again. She realized after a moment that. And the one after. And the next, as Lena panted for breath against her ear and pleaded with her quietly for more. 

Kara wasn’t used to things like needing leverage or her muscles trembling, yet under the lamps - these were all very real problems. That’s what had her moving to kneel between Kara’s legs and tug her hips up along her thighs. 

They were both silent for a moment as they took each other in. Lena - appreciating the sight of solid, tensing lines of muscle in Kara’s arms and abdomen and the stunned expression on her face as her hair hung down around her shoulders in dirty blond waves. Kara - looking down at the softness of Lena’s body and the way her fingertips stroked over her knees. 

“Do you think you’ll ever stop taking my breath away, or is this permanent?” Kara asked as her grip on Lena’s hips softened and she moved one of her hands to splay her fingers over Lena’s stomach. 

“I could ask the same.” Lena replied as she flexed her fingertips to leave little crescent indentations in Kara’s thighs with her nails. “Do it like this. I want to see you, and I know you want to see me.” 

As impatient as Lena was and as unbearable the ache that had settled into the pit of her stomach had become, she enjoyed the slow, steady pace Kara set at first but she wasn’t upset when the other woman’s hips began moving with enough strength that the bed began to protest beneath them. 

There was something intoxicating about seeing Kara actually sweat for once - hearing her actually gasp for breath as she held her thighs in the still impressive strength of her grip. 

“Harder.” Lena gasped as her back arched from the bed and she reached down to circle her own clit with her fingertips. “Deeper. Fuck. Fuck me. Kara, fuck me.” 

Suddenly, seeing each other didn’t matter quite so much. Feeling each other and chasing the edge Lena was teetering on became...all-consuming. To the point where Kara was bent over her and Lena was leaving dark, angry lines of scratches across her back and the sound of Kara’s hips snapping against her own mingled with the unhinged moans that were falling freely from her lips. 

“I’m coming.” Lena husked in Kara’s ear as she gathered the hair at the nape of Kara’s neck into her hand and tugged at it to hold her still. That’s all the warning Kara got before Lena’s thighs were in a vice grip around her waist and she was grinding out the last throes of her orgasm with the subtle motions Kara was still managing. 

“Oh...my god…Kara, that was…”

“Good.” Kara mumbled as she kissed lazily at the side of Lena’s neck. “It was...real good. And so were you.” 

Lena slowly relaxed into the bed, but she didn’t let go of Kara. Not right away. It was difficult to let go when Kara was murmuring how beautiful she was into her skin in between kisses. 

“As wonderful as this feels, I need you to get up.” Lena finally whispered as she relaxed her legs after what felt like both an eternity and not nearly long enough. 

Kara, assuming Lena was uncomfortable, rushed to remove herself and Lena smiled softly in response. “Maybe not so quick next time.” She said with a wince, though she kissed away Kara’s apologies until they fell silent on her lips. The kisses eventually turned into something deeper and more heated. Lena was touching along Kara’s inner thigh before she even noticed the change. 

She spread her legs for the attention though, because god she needed it. More than she’d ever needed anything in her life, she was pretty sure. Lena knew that. She only had to glance down for a second to see how wet Kara was - to see how her skin glistened near the sides of the harness. 

Instead of removing it, however, she lowered herself slowly between Kara’s legs as the other woman leaned back against the headboard of the bed and watched her intently. She’d seen a lot of sights that were more than a little arousing tonight, but when Lena turned her head and ran the flat of her tongue along the length of the toy that had only recently been inside her - Kara was pretty sure she transcended reality. That she would never get that image out of her head. That she would never want to.

It only got better from there. As Lena took the tip of the toy into her mouth she pressed her fingers slowly beneath the harness and into her. Her mouth moved in tandem with her hand between Kara’s thighs and the ‘thunk’ of Kara’s head hitting the headboard would have made her smile if she weren’t otherwise occupied. 

As it was, Kara didn’t last long at all. She was gripping at Lena’s hair and the bed sheets and her thighs were twitching and tensing against her arms as her orgasm came shuddering out of her. She hadn’t realized just how close she’d been all this time. Maybe Lena hadn’t either, because she looked both pleased and surprised as she released the toy from her mouth with a quiet ‘pop’ and a smirk that wasn’t lost on Kara even in the state she was in.

As ridiculously hot as this all had been, Kara was more than a little glad when Lena finally unbuckled the harness and discarded it off the side of the bed. She was even more glad when Lena reached for the little control that had somehow kept its place on the bed and the lights returned to normal. 

“Not used to wearing yourself out?” Lena asked as she plopped onto her side against Kara, draped half on top of her in the way she knew Kara loved. 

“No.” Kara admitted, sounding more than a little like she was ready for bed. 

It wasn’t something Lena was used to. But damn if it wasn’t adorable. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kara asked, blinking at her slowly and trailing her fingertips along the slender expanse of Lena’s back after she wrapped her arm around her. 

“I’ve never seen you like this, that’s all. It’s a bit of an overload. You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

“That’s not fair.” Kara groaned as she rolled her head in the opposite direction only for Lena to catch her chin in her fingertips to pull her into a shallow, yet lingering kiss. 

“Let’s get you outside, my precious little energizer bunny.” 

“Please don’t ever call me that again.” Kara complained half-heartedly as she forced herself out of bed at Lena’s continued urging. 

“We’ll see.” 

Kara could hear the smirk in Lena’s voice as she was ushered from the bedroom and towards the deck through the kitchen. 

She just didn’t mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Staple for being my private info vendor and enabler.


End file.
